The Lost World 3-D
The Lost World 3-D is a live action/three-dimensional remake based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's novel. Although the remake of the 1925 film will be remade by the director of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Mike Newell, and the visual effects will be in the CGI way by the Digital Domain and Rhythm & Hues Studios. The film will be announced in 2011. Cast *Liam Neeson as Professor James Challenger, a major protagonist. *Helena Bonham Carter as Paula White, a main protagonist. *Sigourney Weaver as Dr. Rachel Gonzales, a Spanish doctor, nurse, and a protagonist. At the arriving to to the island of The Lost World, she went back to Spain. *Robert Pattinson as Edward. E Malone, a 19 year old scout. *Johnny Depp as Sir John Roxton, a rich, well-mannered expert who keeps Challenger's gang. *Sam Worthington as Austin, a cowardly, but hilarious and pantomimic explorer who hates to be alone. *Terrance Howard as Zambo, an African-American explorer. *Cate Blanchett as Mrs Challenger, James Challenger's wife *Anika Noni Rose as a Meliaku, a brave and heroic aboriginal princess who found Challenger and his gang in the rainforest, except for Paula. *Wes Studi as the Chief, a friendly chief of the very nice and friendly tribe and father of Meliaku. *'Apatosaurus' and her family. A very peaceful mother and her children wants to come to England to make new friends. *'Tyrannosaurus Rex', a main antagonist who hunts for explorers. *'Stegosaurus', was seen in the tropical forest before the flight ride scene. *'Pteranodon', a very friendly pterosaur who had a long flying ride with Paula on its back. *'Carnotaurus', who was resembled from Disney's Dinosaur chased Paula, but, Paula jumped off the highest cliff. *Aladar (from Disney's 2000 film Dinosaur) will make his brief appearance in the film. He was disturbed from his sleep by Paula, who was lost in the forest, growling at her. Paula says to Aladar "Oh, come now!" meaning she tells him to go somewhere else to sleep. Plot Not announced yet. Music for the film Well, the musical score will be officially composed John Powell with Lebo M and his African Choir. X Factor's 2008 winner Alexandra Burke will sing "The Journey Will Take You There" as an official movie song to be announced. Releasing The film will be offically made in Disney Digital 3-D and IMAX 3-D as a 3-D movie, and it will released in Christmas 2011. The film will be officially distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films as a Disney film. MPAA Rating The rating of the film will have a G rating, because it is going to be an offical family adventure of all ages. Although the film contains extremely mild danger and very mild dinosaur fighting and very fun-packed pterodacytl ride when Paula rides on a Pteranodon which is very suitable young children. Notes *"This is gonna be great! Mickey Mouse will love this fantastic film!" New York Times will be saying that. *"What an unbelievable new masterpice since Avatar and The Land Before Time." Los Angeles Times will be saying that. *"Mickey Mouse will say "By Golly, this is gonna be the best Disney 3-D movie ever!!" He will never believe this film, this is gonna be so exciting!" The Daily News will say that. *"Arthur Conan Doyle's novel meets James Cameron's Avatar." BBC News will say about the new film coming out. *"The film is nothing like the wonder of the dinosaurs and amazing fun-packed adventure". Empire will be saying that. *"Mickey Mouse will be so excited to see this movie, even, Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto and all of his pals". The ABC news will be saying that. *"What a tremendous family-friendly remake based on Doyle's novel!" Variety will be saying that. *"Doyle's novel has come to life 3-D in cinemas soon. Can't wait!" The Sun (UK) will be saying that. Category:Upcoming fantasy/family films Category:G-rated Adventure Films Category:2011 films Category:English films Category:Offical Family Movies Category:3-D movies Category:Films set in 1870s Category:Films set in 1980s at the end of films Category:Remakes Category:2012 films Category:Disney films